Vices et Addiction
by Leiilyx369
Summary: Quand Hunter et Sébastian font face à la jalousie..


**Voici mon premier O.S *tremble***

**Merci à ma Darling d'avoir fait des modifs et d'avoir corrigé mes fautes**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

_**"La jalousie ? C'est comme le sel sur un steak. Il ne faut pas éxagérer mais elle est indispensable..." Marilyn Monroe**_

Sebastian et Hunter sont en couple depuis, maintenant, 7 ans. Après le lycée, ils sont venus s'installer à New-york, dans un appartement des plus somptieux. Sebastian est devenu avocat et Hunter désigner. Au début de leur relation, rien ne laissait présager que leur couple tiendrait le coup. Sebastian était toujours un dragueur invétéré et Hunter ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pourtant ce dernier passa au-dessus de ça et pardonna les erreurs de Sebastian. De son coté, Sebastian changea de comportement pour garder Hunter. Aujourd'hui, ils vivent ensemble et sont parfaitement heureux. Enfin tout n'est pas toujours rose.

Hunter rentra de son travail à 17h. Il poussa la porte de leur appartement, enleva son manteau et se déchaussa dans leur petit couloir, ayant des murs blancs, avec de nombreux tableaux, plus chics les uns que les autres. Il s'avança ensuite dans leur salon, très spacieux. Il y avait une vue superbe sur New York en arrière fond, un canapé crème, des murs aussi blancs que ceux du couloir. Un vrai appartement de styliste.

-Je suis rentré !

Sebastian apparut quelques minutes plus tard, sortant de son bureau. Hunter le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement.

-Ta journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais tu m'as manqué ! Et toi, ta journée ?

-Oh... Toujours aussi ennuyante. Entre les divorces et les demandes de gardes, j'en peux plus.

-Et si, on sortait ce soir pour décompresser ?

-Où ça ?

-Je t'invite dans ton resto préféré.

-Intéressant ! Je finis ce dossier et je suis à toi.

Sebastian embrassa une dernière fois Hunter et retourna travailler à son bureau, situé au fond de la pièce. Vers 19h30, Sebastian sortit de son bureau et alla se changer. Après avoir revêtit leurs manteaux, ils sortirent main dans la main, descendant jusqu'au sous-sol, récupérer leur voiture, une DS3, blanche, avec le toit bleu. Sebastian passa au volant, tandis que Hunter s'installait sur le siège passager. Le conducteur mit le contact, puis fit sortir la voiture du sous-sol, entrant dans la circulation encore mouvante de New-York. Arrivés au restaurant, ils se garèrent sur le parking, puis descendirent de voiture, jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant. Ils furent accueillis par un réceptionniste.

-Bonsoir ! Vous avez réservés ? demanda le réceptionniste

-Une table pour deux au nom de Clarington, répondit Hunter.

-Suivez-moi !

Le couple le suivi au fond de la salle, dans un endroit discret. Le restaurant était plutôt chic, mais pas exorbitant au niveau des prix. Le sol était un beau carrelage noir, les murs d'un rouge profond. Des lumières tamisées se trouvaient être la seule source de lumière, éclairant la multitude de tables, recouvertes de nappes aussi rouges que celui des murs. Sebastian passa derrière Hunter pour lui retirer sa veste, puis la posa sur sa chaise. Il s'assit ensuite en face de son petit ami.

-Tu as réservé ?

-Ce midi ! Je savais que tu ne refuserais pas et tu as besoin de lâcher un peu tes dossiers

-Tu m'étonneras toujours !

Le repas se passa bien, entre les rires, les sourires et les sous-entendus de Sebastian. En sortant du restaurant, Sebastian ne pensait pas tomber sur eux. Kurt et Blaine. Blaine, le garçon qu'il a dragué pendant plus d'un an, dont plusieurs mois sous les yeux de son petit-ami. En voyant Sebastian, Kurt s'avança plus loin et Hunter resta en retrait.

-Sebastian ?

-Blaine ! Ça fait longtemps.

-7 ans je crois

-Sûrement ! Que deviens-tu ?

-Je suis toujours avec Kurt, je suis devenu prof de musique et toi ?

-Ça fait 7 ans que je suis avec mon petit ami et je suis avocat maintenant

-Hunter c'est ça ?

-Oui !

-Je dois y aller, Kurt m'attends. Tiens, voici mon numéro, on pourrait aller boire un café un de ces jours.

-Pourquoi pas ? Dit Sebastian en récupérant le bout de papier

Hunter s'avança vers son homme en voyant Blaine partir. Il prit les clés de voiture qui se trouvaient dans la poche de Sebastian, et alla dans la voiture, sans dire un mot ou même lancer un regard à son petit ami. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Une fois dans leur appartement, Sebastian ne put se retenir.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

-Je fais pas la gueule ! S'énerva Hunter

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'on a croisé Blaine.

-Pourquoi tu as pris son numéro ?

-Pour aller boire un café. Pour reprendre contact. Pourquoi ? C'est ça qui t'énerve ?

-Juste pour un café ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ? On parle de Blaine ! Le mec que tu as dragué pendant des mois, que tu rêvais de mettre dans ton lit. Alors ne me dit pas que c'est juste pour boire un café

-Ça fait 7 ans ! Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance ? J'ai changé pour toi

-C'est ça

S'en fut trop pour Sebastian. Il attrapa sa veste qu'il avait posée sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la porte

-Où vas-tu ?

-Prendre l'air… Tu m'énerves !

Une fois dehors, il souffla un coup et alluma une clope. Son premier vice. Il détestait s'engueuler avec son petit-ami même si il aimait les réconciliations, qui se faisaient le plus souvent sur l'oreiller. A chaque dispute, Hunter lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas eu confiance en lui au début. Sebastian détestait quand il faisait ça. Il avait changé pour lui ! Oublié les coups d'un soir ! Et, il avait même arrêté de draguer les mecs qu'il croisait. Il avait renié ce qu'il était et était devenu ce petit-ami sage, à moitié romantique essayant toujours de faire de son mieux. Tout ça pour lui. Il marcha une demi-heure avant d'arriver devant un bar, le premier qui lui tomba sous la main. De l'extérieur, l'endroit ressemblait à une salle d'exposition de la bouteille. Une simple petite fenêtre donnée vu dans l'intérieur du bar, mais une multitude de bouteilles trônaient devant, masquant la vue qu'on aurait pu avoir. Il poussa les portes et entra. Il s'accouda au comptoir, en bois, et fit signe à la barmaid.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Demanda-t-elle

-Un scotch sans glaces, s'il vous plaît.

La barmaid lui apporta son verre. Il la remercia et but une gorgée. Il sentit l'alcool lui bruler la gorge. Son deuxième vice. De son coté, Hunter s'était levé pour aller sur la terrasse et fumer une clope. Son premier vice à lui aussi. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Sebastian. SON Sebastian. Pour combien de temps encore ? Il avait toujours peur que l'homme avec qui il partagé sa vie, redevienne ce dragueur et baiseur d'un soir sans scrupules. Ou pire encore, qu'il le quitte. Hunter écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir du meuble et en sortit un seringue et un flacon. Il enleva sa veste, retroussa la manche de sa chemise et enleva sa cravate. Il s'en servit comme garrot. Il prit la seringue et la plongea dans le flacon. Une fois le liquide prêt dans la seringue, il souffla un coup et ferma les yeux. Toute la soirée lui revînt en tête. Il en fallut pas plus pour qu'il plante l'aiguille dans la veine de son bras. Son second vice. Il n'aimait pas en arriver là mais, à chaque dispute, il en avait besoin. Il avait compris depuis longtemps pourquoi il en avait besoin. Sebastian était devenu son addiction. Alors dès qu'il le sentait s'échapper, il le remplaçait par un de ses vices.

Sebastian rentra chez lui vers huit heures du matin. La veille au bar, il n'avait bu qu'un verre mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Alors, il avait passé la nuit à marcher et à réfléchir. En rentrant dans le bureau d'Hunter, il ne pensait pas trouver son petit ami dans cet état. Il s'avança vers lui et passa sa main sur la joue de l'autre l'homme. Hunter se réveilla à la sensation sur sa joue

-Seb ?

-Tu as recommencé ?

-Je.. Désolé.

-Tu m'avais promis de ne pas recommencer.

-J'en avais besoin.

-Non !

-Tu ne comprends pas..

-Je ne comprends pas quoi ?!

-Quand tu n'es pas là, j'en ai besoin. Tu es devenu mon addiction Seb. Alors quand j'ai l'impression de te perdre, je replonge.

-Jamais, je ne te laisserais.

-Promis ?

-Je te le jure

Sebastian s'occupa de son petit-ami toute la journée. Il le rassura, l'embrassa, le câlina. Il se rendît compte que dans le fond, il était comme Hunter. Son petit-ami était devenu a lui aussi son addiction et tout comme lui, il le remplaçait par ses vices. Il regarda l'homme allongeait dans ses bras et sourit.

-Seb ?

-Hum..

-Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dût m'énerver comme ça

-C'est rien.

-Tu vas le rappeler ?

-Non ! J'ai brûlé son numéro.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce-que je t'aime

-Moi aussi je t'aime

_**"You're my obsession. My fetish, my religion. My confusion, my confession. The one I want tonight. You're my obsession. The question and conclusion. You are, you are, you are. My fetish you are" My obsession - Cinema Bizarre**_


End file.
